A Demonic Wizard
by Dark Priestess66
Summary: Harry Potter isn't human? He's the nephew of a powerful dog demoness, who claims to be the sister of his mother? what will the Wizarding World think of their savior being a half demon. See what his childhood would be like in a loving but strict home.
1. Chapter 1

DarkPriestess66: I don't own Inuyasha or Harry Potter.

Golden eyes looked over the scene as an old wizard placed a tiny infant on the door step of a mortal's house,

"I don't see why you're leaving the savior of the wizarding world with humans," the demoness stated as she looked at Albus Dumbledore, "After all wouldn't he be happy with his true family?"

"What do you mean by true family?" Dumbledore asks

The demoness shook her head, her silver locks flowing with the movement, "He's demon, I can smell it."

The demoness leapt from the roof of the human family's house, "I know my kind and yours don't aways get along well together, but I know what I smell,"

"How do you know he's a demon? He looks human to my eyes?" a aged witch asks,

"Because I know my pack when I sense them," the demoness answers,

"Just who are you?" Dumbledore asks

"Lily Evans' full blooded sister, she was given to a human family when she was an infant, but my given name is Sakura of the Sliver Inu Clan of Japan." Sakura answers. The demoness' eyes were on the child, her nephew. By demon right and law she would raise the pup. "I would like to take him,"

Dumbledore held the child like he didn't want to give him to a demon,

"Fine, you don't like my polite way, well let's go for a demonic way, hand over my nephew or die on the spot." Sakura growled.

Dumbledore liked living so he handed over the infant, "His name's Harry."

"I know I was there when he was born," Sakura replies as she gazed at the infant in her arms, "He will be raised to be a fine warrior, like all of my clan."

"He will know the truth of his parents' deaths?" Dumbledore asks

"Yes, I will tell him everything when I deem the time is right," Sakura answers, she looked up with haunted sad eyes, "Lily was my sister, and still is."

The demoness turned away and formed a cloud, floated into the air and disappeared in the darkness.

"Who was she, Albus?" the witch asks

"I believe she was Lady Sakura, Lord Sesshomaru's cousin." Dumbledore answers.

'_A human born of demon parents, shall give birth to a half demon, he will lose his parents on the anniversary of his birth, he shall be taken in by the one who could bare no sons and be the child that will save both demon and mankind._' Sakura thought, as she floated homeward.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura arrived at her mansion at little past midnight; the infant in her arms slept peacefully, the demoness smiled down at him, "Losing one's mother is never easy to deal with but you shall me to love and raise you, my sweet Harry," she lowered her face to the infant and gently nuzzles him,

"Milady?" a servant asks, the servant was bewildered for never seeing his lady acting like someone who has found someone who was missing.

Sakura glances up "I want a nursery prepared on the family wing of the mansion, preferably adjoining my chambers."

"Right away, Milady." the servant replies, and walks off to see to the demoness' orders.

Everyone in the mansion knew about Sakura being a demoness, and none were afraid of her, some of her servants were going back generations being the children or great grandchildren of the former servants, who were raised to serve Sakura's family line. Which is to say just Sakura, who didn't have a mate or was likely to get one anytime to soon.

Sakura carried the sleeping pup to her own chambers, where she arranged the pillows of her king size rarely slept in bed, and gently settled the pup into the middle, so if he should roll over in sleep, he wouldn't roll to far.

She walked out of the wall, with acute hearing she would know when he awoke, most likely frighten and scared and looking for his parents, who could no longer protect him, Sakura went to her study, and scented someone waiting for her.

"What do you want?" She snarled at the other demon waiting for her sitting behind her desk like he owned the place.

"Be at ease cousin, I only came to offer my condolences," the demon answers

"I accept your condolences, Sesshomaru but be warn go after my nephew, I will hunt you down." Sakura snarled. "After all you believe that a half demon is disdain on the bloodline, unlike I, who accepts anyone with remote traces of our bloodline."

"That was eons ago," Sesshomaru replies, "I have matured as well."

"Well shall see," Sakura answers, her acute hearing caught the faint sniffles of a pup trying not to cry, "He's awake, and in a strange new place."

Sakura turned her back and left, her mourning would wait. She had a pup to tend too for now. She entered her chambers to find Harry looking around the room with frighten eyes,

"Mama, Dada?" the poor child asked, wondering why his parents weren't coming to him,

A pang of sadness made itself known in the demoness' heart, she walked slowly over to her nephew, not to scare him to death.

Harry turned at the sound of footsteps thinking it was his mother, but it wasn't. "Who you?"

"I'm Sakura," Sakura answers, "May I sit by you?"

Harry nods,

Sakura knew he didn't need anything but someone who was friendly enough to trust, after what he just been through, she sat by him.

"Where Mama, Dada?" Harry asks,

"They're not here anymore," Sakura replies, "You're going to stay here with me,"

"No go home?" Harry asks, "No mama, Dada?" tears began to form.

Sakura quickly put her arms around the child, and hugged him to her, "I'm not going let anyone touch you,"

The demoness held onto Harry as he cried himself to sleep. She stay with him until she too fell asleep breathing in his scent calm her nerves.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura felt like something was watching her as she slept, which was truly strange since she didn't remember falling asleep; opening her eyes, she looked into a pair of emerald eyes with flecks of gold, she sat up and felt a warm tiny body crawl into her lap. Tiny fingers traced the strips on her cheeks,

'_For someone who dealt with magic at a young age, he's not afraid of me._' Sakura thought, she sniffed and noticed the subtle change in his scent, the demonic blood was coming to the surface. '_Soon he will complete the change, I wonder if it's because me taking charge of him that his demonic self is awakening?_'

Harry stared up at the person, who was caring for him now. He still didn't know what she was, but he felt the same way with her as he did with his mommy, she was safe, loving, and kind.

"Are you hungry?" Sakura asks,

Harry nods, "hungry,"

Sakura smiled "Well then, my sweet. Then let's go get you some breakfast." the demoness gathered the child to her, and in one fluid motion was on her feet and walked out of the room,

Little Harry just lead against the woman that was carrying him, playing with a strand of her strangely colored hair, who would have sliver white hair and be so young and pretty,

Sakura glanced and the boy, who looked so much like his father James, she thought back to the day when she finally was able to reunite with her beloved sister,

~~~~flashback~~~~

_Sakura was walking through the cold streets of Godric's Hallow, she heard of the Potters; of Lily Potter. She was looking for something a mortal couldn't see, _

"_Where is it?" Sakura wondered out loud, then she spotted it, at a modest house, she gave a unladylike snort, "Some house for one of the House of the Moon," _

_Suddenly a man wearing glasses was at the door pointing a stick at her, "Who are you and how did you find us?" _

"_I am Sakura, I merely wish to see Lily," Sakura answers, "I'm family, even if she doesn't know it yet." _

"_Doesn't answer the question." the man states, _

"_As to how I found you, I followed your scent." Sakura replies, then she looks over the man's shoulder and spots a woman holding a newborn in her arms, _

"_I know you, you were at the hospital when my son was born." was all she said. _

"_Yes," Sakura couldn't believe her eyes, there was her sister standing there. _

_Sakura was invited in, and sat down on the sofa, _

"_What are you doing here?" Lily asks_

"_I've come to explain to you about your birth," Sakura answers. "The family that raised you isn't your biological family," _

"_What are you talking about, James take Harry." Lily states_

_Sakura waited until the male was out of the room, "I'm saying you were adopted by them, you come from my family." _

_Lily sat there stunned, "But why didn't you want me? I knew I was adopted." _

"_We did, but because of what my family is, we couldn't keep you, I was first one to hold you after being born, you were so small, and so human." Sakura answers, "You see, every few millennium a human baby is born to demonic parents. You were that child," _

"_About our parents?" Lily asks, feeling slightly shocked that her parents were demons, and a sister who didn't think she was a freak. _

"_Alive and well, they don't know that I came to find you," Sakura answers, _

_After the shock wore off, James and Lily explained they were in hiding, from a dark wizard by the name of Voldemort, _

"_If anything should happen to you, I will take the child, and raise him in a loving home," Sakura states _

~~~~End of flashback~~~~

Sakura and Harry entered the dinning room, where Sakura placed Harry in a high chair, she had the servants get everything that a toddler could need, she saw the food that was prepared wasn't fit for a one year old,

Sakura placed a hand to her temple, and started to rub it in circles. She turned to a servant in the corner, "You, stay here and watch him for me,"

"Yes, Milady," the servant replies,

Sakura walked away and into the kitchens, "Who's in charge of the kitchen!"

"I am," a demon in white shirt answers, "I take it you're not pleased when what I have prepared for you?"

"No, how on earth and I suppose to feed a one year old on that crap you just served?" Sakura asks,

"Excuse me, milady?" a timid voice states,

Sakura looked over and saw a human standing in the mist of demons,

"I can cook all the young master's meals, I know what a child his age should eat." the human replies,

"Very well," Sakura agrees,

The human set to work, fixing scrambled eggs, and applesauce, and glass of milk.

Sakura watched and nods, when another servant took the meal and left to deliver it.

The demoness walked out of the kitchens, and sat down at the table and began to eat, watching Harry out of the corner of her eye, making sure he ate and didn't choke.

Sakura sighed, she had work to do. But she didn't know what she needed to do with the child, he wasn't old each to be left alone,

"I shall set up a playpen in your office," a servant suggests then left to carry out what she decided to do.

After her nephew was finished, Sakura took him to her study and placed him in his playpen, where toys were at.

She sat at her desk and set to work on settling up vaults in Gringotts under the Potter/Taisho name, along with a few letters to the Ministry of Magic to let them know that Harry James Potter was under her protection, also requesting about magical adoption proceedings,

Sakura looked up as Harry played with foam blocks, '_He's mine, I'm willing to be his mother, since my beloved sister isn't here to care for him anymore_'


	4. Chapter 4

Three years had passed since Sakura saved her nephew, now son from a fate worse then death, in her eyes, the now four year old Harry James Potter-Taisho was chasing butterflies out in the garden on a beautiful spring day, while Sakura was watching him play while working on a piece of embroidery,

Over the three years, that Harry had been living with her, he had changed from a human infant to what he truly was a half demon, he kept the green eyes, which Sakura loved because they were his mother Lily's eyes.

"Look what I can do," Harry called out.

Sakura looked up from her sewing and watched as Harry leapt three feet in the air and came back down with his hands closed around something, "What do you have, Harry?"

Harry ran over to his mother, he knew she wasn't his real mother but she loved him all the same and cared for him. "It's a butterfly." he opened his hands and released the butterfly.

"Very good," Sakura praised.

"What are you doing?" Harry asks as he climbed up on the stone bench and sat down.

"I'm sewing," Sakura answers, "Careful now, that's a needle and it's sharp."

Harry looked down at the picture, "It looks funny,"

Sakura laughed. "I tell that to Sesshomaru the next time, we see him." the picture was of Sesshomaru in his full demon form.

"Do you have a true form like that?" Harry asks "And why haven't I seen it?"

"You are full of questions to day, my pup." Sakura states, "Yes, I have my own true form, and why you haven't seen it is because I would be larger then the mansion."

"Wow," Harry muttered then his eyes brighten "Can I see?"

Sakura smiled, "I don't see why not."

The demoness stood up and walked a few yards away, Harry stood up on the bench and watched as his mother turned into a giant dog.

Sakura sat on her haunches waiting for Harry's reaction. True she was smaller then Sesshomaru in his true form but she was still a large sliver female inu demoness.

"You're pretty!" Harry exclaims as he hops down from the bench and ran at top speed toward Sakura. He climbed on top of her paw.

Sakura lifted her paw and had Harry climb onto her back, she looked over her shoulder at him, she tilted her head at him then looked at the sky.

"you can fly?" Harry asks

Sakura didn't answer only gather her energy and rose into the air,

Racing through the air currents never felt better to Sakura, she hadn't been able to do this in a way. It was true she lived in the country side where no one else lived. But being able to spend her leisure time in her true form was great. But having someone to share it with, was something that Sakura didn't know she would feel.

After a ride around the estate, Sakura landed and sat down making Harry slide down her back and to the tip of her tail, she grinned when Harry landed perfectly on his feet.

She then gathered in her energy and transformed back into her humanoid form, "Well my darling, We have some business to attend to,"

"Where are we going, Mama?" Harry asks,

"We're going into London, my love." Sakura answers, as much as she hated this, she was going to bring Harry to the Dursleys because Sesshomaru wanted her to arrange negotiations for contract with whatever Drilling company that Vernon Dursley owns or works for.

DarkPriestess66: I don't know Inuyasha or Harry Potter, but I guess you already know this. Review please.


	5. Author Apology

I have stupidly crushed/broke/lacerated my right index finger, doing chores for my family until I have full use of all five digits, I can't really work on any chapters of my fanfictions, when I get better I will update all of my stories.

Thank you for taking your time for reading this

Author with a messed up hand,

DarkPriestess66


	6. Chapter 5

DarkPriestess66: Okay, let me make something clear, Harry in this story is a half-demon, so he will be smarter then a normal human, so don't tell what a child can and can't do. This is a Fanfiction for a reason. Use the backspace if you don't like it.

Sakura held Harry on her hip, as she walked up to the house, that her sister's adoptive sister lives, she could smell the food being cooked inside,

"I don't like it here," Harry states, looking at at his mother,

"I don't like it either," Sakura agrees, "But what Sessy wants Sessy gets,"

Sakura walked down Dursleys' drive way and knocked on the door,

Mrs. Dursley answers, "Welcome Mrs. Taisho."

"It's Ms. Taisho, Sesshomaru and I are cousins not married, Mrs. Dursley." Sakura interrupted, "my cousin is a very busy man these days, and I have come on behalf of him. I hope you don't mind but I don't trust babysitters so I brought along my son,"

Petunia looked at the boy and had to double take, he had her sister's eyes, "What's his name?"

"Harry Taisho." Sakura answers, not giving her his full name.

Harry blinked at the horse-faced woman, he really didn't like the way she looked at him.

"Please come in, I have a son myself." Petunia states,

Sakura refused refreshments or having her coat taken or just about everything but business, she even refused to allow Harry to get within five feet of the whale of a boy Dudley,

the Dursleys knew that if they did something to upset Sakura that the deal would be off. So far Sakura hadn't decided to have Harry set outside so she could go all demon on these disgusting humans,

"I will tell my cousin to think on things and we will call the office and let you know," Sakura states standing up, holding Harry's hand

Petunia showed them out and couldn't help herself, "He's Lily's son isn't he?"

Sakura's back stiffen, "You have no right to speak of the dead or is it your concern that I have him in my care."

"I wouldn't want that freak anyway," Petunia replies,

Harry felt the rush of wind as Sakura let go of his hand and entered the house again, so he went to the limo where the chauffeur was waiting,

"Master Harry" the chauffeur states as he opened the door and help the young Master into his child seat,

Sakura had her hand on Petunia's throat, "How dare you even call him a freak, you have no idea of the world you live in. I am not one of them. I am far more dangerous then them, and I will not have you insult my family the way you did,"

"Let go of my wife," walrus of a male human demanded, holding one of his son's baseball bat

Sakura did as she was told but she unleashed her own energy whip and the baseball bat split in two. "Due call the police, I highly doubt they will come."

"What are you?" the walrus asks pale as a sheet

"Your worse nightmare," Sakura answers, as she left and slammed the door. She turned to the door and a very Sesshomaru-like smirk came upon her lips, she allowed her nails to grow green as she dripped acid on the doorknob and watched as it melted.

She went to the limo and climbed in, reached for the phone and pressed the dial for Sesshomaru's number.

"Cousin," Sesshomaru greets on the second ring,

"IF you ever have me do your work again, I will hurt you very badly." Sakura snarled in the language of the Silver Inu Clan,

"I take it the dinner meeting did not go well." Sesshomaru states,

"You better call in the Special Ops," Sakura replies,

"What did you do?" Sesshomaru demanded,

"Nothing you will like, but I am happy with it." Sakura replies, then hangs up.


	7. Chapter 6

Sakura was in her office the next day,

"What did you do!" Sesshomaru snarled as the doors to the office blew open

Sakura blinked, "I have no idea what you are speaking of,"

"We are trying to keep the demons a secret from the humans and you have to lose your temper," Sesshomaru states,

"Then I suggest you do your business deals on your own, problem solved." Sakura replies, "Now if you excuse me, I have paperwork."

"What am I going to do with you," Sesshomaru growled out as he was about to leave,

Sakura rolled her eyes, "You can't kill me since I am the only blood family you'll claim,"

Sesshomaru turned back around and glared at his cousin, "You are insufferable," he reached for the door handle to let himself out of Sakura's study,

"Cousin, I have a request." Sakura states,

Sesshomaru stopped and turned it was not right of her to ask for something when she could do whatever it was herself. He watched as Sakura got up from her desk and went over to the widow, staring at something on the training grounds for her bodyguards to use. He walked over and looked through the window and there was Harry watching the guards practice.

"Sesshomaru, you are the best with weapons, please teach him." Sakura asks, "I couldn't bare to lose him, he's all I have left of my sister."

Sesshomaru regarded his cousin with a look, then in his mind a small girl appeared laughing as she followed after him during the Feudal Era. '_Rin_,' "How did you learn compassion before I did?"

Sakura looked at Sesshomaru "I didn't."

"Explain," Sesshomaru demanded,

"I was reverting back into my own stoic self, then I learned of him. He is the one who brought back my caring heart." Sakura explains, as she watched Harry down on the practice grounds,

"Fine, I will teach him." Sesshomaru states, "there is something you're hiding from me, Sakura."

"Not you, Sesshomaru. But yes, I am hiding something." Sakura replies, "And it's eating me up inside knowing what I do,"

Sesshomaru watched her waiting for her to say more.

Sakura sighed, "You know about the magic users right?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with what you are hiding," Sesshomaru answers.

"It has everything do to with what I am hiding," Sakura replies, "three years ago, there was a evil magic user or wizard is what they call themselves named Voldemort, I don't much about him. But my understanding is that he was just like Naraku."

Sesshomaru snarled at the name, even after all these centuries he still hated that vile half-breed. "Go on,"

Sakura felt her own rage at the human wizard that was cause of her sister and brother-in-law's deaths, "my sister and her mate didn't just die, they were murdered by Voldemort, they were in the way of the person that he wanted to kill most of all."

In all his years of knowing the gentle demoness; he has never seen her this angry then he looked down at Harry realizing what this vile human tried to murder, "Harry,"

"Yes, in the their world. He is known as the Boy who lived." Sakura confirmed, "He is still in danger, their government hasn't tracked down all the followers of that crazed human,"

"That's why you want me to teach him," Sesshomaru states, vowing to teach his second cousin the ways of swordsmanship,

"Don't kill him in your teaching," Sakura replies, now that she thought about it, there was something she had to do.

"How do you want to tell him?" Sesshomaru asks,

"Leave that to me," Sakura replies, as she left her study with Sesshomaru following silently wondering what she was up too.

Sakura went outside, "Harry?"

Harry turned when he heard his name being called and saw his mother, "Hello,"

Sakura knelt on the ground, which Sesshomaru, who was watching from the shadows thought was very touching,

"Harry, you have been watching the guards training for some time." Sakura states, then tilted her head "Would you like to learn weapons work instead of watching?"

Harry began to nod rapidly "Yes,"

"Good, I have just the trusted person to teach you." Sakura agrees

"Who?" Harry asks, fearing it was the guards' drill instructor, who was very loud.

"Me," Sesshomaru states, as he came out of the shadows,

"I have something that I need to do this afternoon, so you will have your first lesson with Sesshomaru today," Sakura states,

"Promise you won't yell at me?" Harry asks,

"Perhaps when you're older but until then I shall not" Sesshomaru answers, knowing the child was just that a child.

Sakura had an ulterior motive for setting up this lessoning, Harry needed a strong male influence in his life and Sesshomaru was the one who she could trust with her son.

She watched as Sesshomaru lead Harry off then get her much need errands finished.

~~~somewhere in a remote volcanic area,~~~

Sakura walked along a path, "where is that old man?"

she came to a cave like dwelling, only place to find the demon she was after and it was protected by a barrier to keep human volcanologists away

"Who goes?" asks a voice from inside

"Sakura." Sakura asks, "Niece of the Great Dog General."

an ancient demon walked out carrying a hammer, "I haven't seen you, young Mistress."

"Totosai." Sakura greets

"What do you need?" Totosai asks, sizing up the demoness. "You've changed."

"a sword" Sakura answers, "and I haven't changed that much,"

Totosai scratched his head, "Demons don't carry around swords these days."

"Not for me, it's for my nephew." Sakura states.

"Nephew? I didn't know you had...you found Mistress Lily? She had a son?" Totosai questions

"Get out of this cave for a few years, old man." Sakura replies, "Lily has passed on. Her son now lives within my protection."

Totosai "But he's human?"

"No, he's not. He's a half demon. He needs a protective seal like Inuyasha did." Sakura replies, "and I wish to use my own fang as the base."

"Very well. I like you better then your cousin." Totosai states, as he grabbed a huge pair of tongs.

'_things I do for this kid._' Sakura thought as she opened her mouth and Totosai removed one of her canine teeth,

"Three days," Totosai states as he ignored her after that point

Sakura walked out rubbing her jaw, '_Good thing we demons don't need dentists, I doubt I would stand it if I had to get more of my teeth pulled out._'

after that was over, she went to another town she hasn't been too in years.

"Godric's Hollow," Sakura states as she walked down the lane to where she could see the shimmer in the air, she went up to the small cottage, she bowed her head and wondered if she could have saved Lily and her family that night if she had been around,

Then she looked at the village and saw something that wasn't there when she was last here. Centered in the main square was a memorial, she went up to it and gasped, it was Lily, Harry at a year old and James.

She shook her head and then went to the cemetery, she searched passing by grave markers until she found the ones she wanted.

"I'm so sorry, sister." Sakura states, looking at Lily's grave. "Oh, you should see how he's grown. You would be so proud of him," then she switched her gaze to James' grave, "I'm also sorry that I didn't know you personally, brother. But I know you loved her very much. Wherever you are I hope you are guarding over our son,"

She then left not before noticing a rather shabby looking human going up to the graves, but it wasn't her problem who knew her sister growing up.


	8. Chapter 7

The years slowly went by and at the same time they went by faster then Sakura would have liked, Harry had grown from a scrawny child to an athletic young pre-teen,

Sakura smiled at the ten-year old boy, as he slept. "Alright, time to get up."

Harry rolled over and pulled the sheets over his head,

"Having trouble there, cousin?" Sesshomaru asks, from the door way,

"Yes." Sakura sighed, "How do you wake up the lazy lout?"

Sesshomaru just walked into the room, and lifted the mattress up and Harry rolled all the to the floor where he sat up and glared at his adoptive mother and his father figure.

"That wasn't fair," Harry complained

"Then you should of woke up when your alarm first started ringing," Sakura replies, "Get dressed; we're leaving within a few hours."

"Where are we going, Mother?" Harry asks,

"If you have to ask then you don't remember about pestering me for the past month," Sakura answers,

Harry wondered what he was pestering his mother about, normally a lot of things. Like going to school without tutors, which he got along with an anklet that was enchanted to hide his demonic features so he could appear as a normal human, like the opal pendant that Sakura wore to hide her own demonic features. Which she fine tuned it again to make it look like she was really his mother, the ten year old got dressed in jeans and shirt.

Sakura was dressed in a similar fashion but her jeans flared out at the bottoms, and her shirt was just low enough to suggest but enough for modesty.

"Mother, you're wearing different clothes then normal?" Harry asks,

"Well yes, I wouldn't want to get those gowns dirty." Sakura replies, with a tinkle in her eyes, "Have you figured out where we're going?"

"No," Harry replies, as he takes his place by his mother's side.

Sakura lead him out to the limo, which the chauffeur bows and opens the door for her and Harry. Once the chauffeur was in the driver's seat.

"London." Sakura states,

'_London?_' Harry thought then his eyes brighten with hope, dare he think that they were going to the zoo for an early birthday treat?

The limo pulled up to the London zoo, and Harry felt giddy that his mother listen to him.

"Great." Sakura muttered under her breathe as she saw the Dursleys waiting in line.

They ignored the humans as Sakura paid the entrance fee which they got the discount since she and her family had made charitable donations to the zoo on a few occasions. She had the pleasure of seeing the Dursleys paying full price.

Harry looked at the humans that should have been slaughtered years ago, "He sure hasn't lost weight."

"That he hasn't," Sakura agrees, "Now where too, love."

They started with the beginning of the alphabet, until they reached the reptile house. The two skip over the canine exhibit since they could understand the language that all canines spoke to each other.

Sakura watched as Harry went from cage to cage looking at the snakes, she could see that Harry was speaking to one of the snakes, who appeared to be listening. She started when the whale of a human shoved Harry out of the way. She felt the power as the glass disappeared and the boy fell in.

"Are you alright, love?" Sakura asks as she was trying not to laugh at Dursleys trying to get their son from the cage.

"Yes, but what happened?" Harry asks, as he went behind his mother as the walrus in human form was going to thrash him. He wasn't that good with hand-to-hand combat yet.

"Vernon Dursley, I believe you remember me, Sakura Taisho" Sakura states, in a deathly calm voice. "Touch my son, and it will be the last thing you ever do." she could make the threat seeing as everyone else had run off screaming as the _Burmese_ python escaped.

"He did it! He's a freak! Just like his parents!" Vernon exclaims, "I know all about Lily and her freakish ways."

"Harry, Go outside." Sakura ordered,

Harry did as he was told to do. He knew about his biological mother and how his adoptive mother would not take anyone speaking badly of her.

Sakura snarled "You are not worthy to speak of her. Why don't you join that fat pig you call a son." she backhanded Vernon and he ended up flying into the glass. She turned to the camera, "Souten, excuse my behavior. But he had it coming."

What most don't know is that demons held power of most of the human entertainment and Souten of the Thunder Demon Tribe owned the zoo here.

Sakura didn't bat an eyelash at Petunia, "You are not worth my time or energy." she turned and walked out. She rubbed her temple, she knew this day would come and yet she was hoping it wouldn't, '_Time for the whole truth,_'

"Mother, what happened back in the reptile exhibit? If I didn't know any better I say it was magic like Shippo and his family uses." Harry asks, as they were heading back home.

"it was magic," Sakura replies, "But not the kind some demons use."

"I don't understand," Harry replies,

Sakura didn't say anything until they were in the study.

"I have told you when you were old enough to understand that I wasn't your biological mother. That I'm really your aunt. But I wasn't completely honest with you," Sakura began, as she hated to tell her beloved son this.

"What now?" Harry asks,

"What you used what human magic, your father was a magic-user some would call a wizard." Sakura answers,

"But I'm a half-demon. Not a wizard." Harry replies releasing the enchantment and revealing furry black ears on top of his head,

"You are both, a wizard and a demon. Because of your mother being born from my parents." Sakura answers,

"What happened to them? I mean my biological parents." Harry asks, "You really don't like talking about them."

Sakura went over to a painting on the wall and swung it open to reveal a safe. She opened the safe and pulled out a much yellowed piece of parchment, "This letter was with you explaining what happened to my sister and her mate."

Harry looked at the parchment and his eyes narrowed "Why does it say Dursley on it?"

"Because the Dursleys are your adoptive relatives. Your mother was raised in a human family," Sakura answers, "I tracked her down a few months after you were born,"

"They're no family of mine," Harry replies as he read the letter,

Sakura waited for the reaction, she knew was coming.

"They were murdered." Harry gasps then looked up at his adoptive mother, "Why did you keep this hidden from me?"

Sakura looked Harry in the eyes, "I wanted you to have a normal childhood and you have. Aside from weapons training,"

Harry grinned at that, "Yeah, I guess I can't be that mad at you, mom."

Sakura went back over to the safe "I do have a picture of them, if you want it."

"Please." Harry replies,

Sakura reached in and her hand touch the box that she had put into the safe six years ago, "I've forgotten about that." she got the box and the picture out.

"What's in the box?" Harry asks, his ears perked up in curiosity

Sakura handed over the picture, "you do look like your father, aside from the ears." she had her hand on the box, "Now as for the box, I would have waited for your eleventh birthday but I think you will need this more now then later."

Harry raised an eyebrow at that,

Sakura gave him the box,

Harry opened the box, "It's a dagger and sheath,"

Sakura smiled "Not just a common dagger, that is a demonic blade."

Harry stared at Sakura with wide eyes, "What?"

Sakura looked at him, "I wanted you to learn weapons work not just because it was the only way to get that hard-headed cousin of mine to act as a father to you, but also because I want you to live a strong life, I had a very ancient demon craft that dagger when you started your weapons training, he was the one to come up with the dagger aspect."

"Thank you, mom." Harry replies,

"You will need to figure out how to use the dagger to it's full potential. I'm not even sure what that old man did to it. All I know it's made from my fang." Sakura replies,

Harry looked up startled, "That's why you had a missing canine tooth, why did you have this made?"

"To protect you," Sakura answers, "You will understand what I mean when you're older. Never be separated from that dagger."

"I better go, Shippo is waiting for me." Harry states,

Sakura nods, '_Why did I ever agree for that fox to teach him?_' she closed the safe door, "Shippo better not be teaching Harry the fox's art of seduction or I will castrate him."

a few seconds later,

"Perverted Fox Demon!" screamed a female voice

Sakura ran from the study intent on killing a certain fox demon for teaching her son bad manners.


	9. Chapter 8

"Shippo! I don't give a crap if you're famous for being there when Naraku was defeated. That doesn't give you the right to teach Harry how to be a pervert!" Sakura exclaims as she chased the fox demon throughout the grounds of the estate.

"But I didn't mean too." Shippo replies as he ran away from the enraged demoness,

"Poison claws!" Sakura states, slashing at the fox demon only to have him dodge. "Stand still will you!"

"And let you kill me, I don't think so." Shippo replies,

Harry watched as his mother was chasing Shippo throughout the grounds, '_Should I help? Nah._'

"What is going on here?" Sesshomaru asks, well more like demanded as he came into the gardens to see the wreck it was turning into.

"Shippo was flirting with one of the servants, and I just happen to be with him." Harry answers,

"I knew that monk would be a bad influence on him," Sesshomaru mutters, "Sakura!"

Sakura turned and saw Sesshomaru standing there watching her. "Oh hello, when did you arrive?"

"I doubt it will do well for the boy to see his mother commit murder," Sesshomaru states, offhandedly

"I wasn't going to kill him, I was just going to give him a hair cut." Sakura replies, 'Below the waist,' she added silently

"Aside from that, did you forget what tomorrow is?" Sesshomaru questions

"Thursday?" Sakura answers

"Funny," Sesshomaru replies, "No."

"I'm not going." Sakura replies,

Harry was confused to say the least, "What's tomorrow?"

"I don't like dealing with our family as much as you do." Sesshomaru replies,

Harry finally got the idea what was going on, "Sesshomaru, is this a family reunion?"

"Yes. We started holding them a few years ago." Sesshomaru answers,

"A few years ago? you mean a two hundred years ago," Sakura states, "And I'm still not going."

"But I want to meet the rest of our family." Harry states giving his mother the ultimate look.

'not the puppy eyes. Oh great the ears are drooping' Sakura thought, "Fine. But I won't like it."

Sesshomaru smiled at his godson, "Way to go,"

"Why do you hate family reunions?" Harry asks,

"I don't hate visiting with our family. I just hate when She shows up for them." Sakura answers,

"Who?" Harry asks,

"My mother." Sesshomaru answers

"I don't understand?" Harry asks

"my mother wants Sakura to settle down." Sesshomaru explains, "But your mother is very stubborn"

"Stubborn? that's rich coming from you, Mr. Icicle shove up my..." Sakura trailed off as she saw Sesshomaru's death glare.

"She's not even related to me anymore," Sakura states as they walked back into the mansion, "Why does she care if I'm mated or not?"

"Don't look at me, Mother has been nagging at me lately to find a mate myself. Saying something about how I'm a terminal bachelor" Sesshomaru answers.

"Does she know about Harry?" Sakura asks alarmed

"No, do you think I'm that stupid?" Sesshomaru answers, "That is another reason to have this reunion now."

"Fine, let's go pack." Sakura states, grudgingly

After a few hours of packing and Sakura being grumpy about going to Japan and leaving her beautiful English countryside. They took Sesshomaru's private plane,

"Wow," Harry breathed as he saw Sesshomaru's mansion, "It's bigger then ours."

"Yeah, great." Sakura states, she took a sniff of the air and shuddered,

"Oh my lovely niece, how good it is to see you again." a voice states,

"Hello, Aunt Katsumi" Sakura greets coolly, as she step in front of Harry just in case.

"Who's the kid?" a voice states from a tree,

Sakura turned from her Aunt and seen her other cousin. "No hello, for the only demon that accepts you as kin?"

"Very funny, Sakura." the voice states as then another half-demon jump from the tree

Harry's eyes widen as he saw the furry ears,

"Going to answer the question before my kids show up to maim me?" the half-demon asks,

"Inuyasha, meet my son Harry" Sakura replies,

"Son?" Katsumi asks as her eyes brighten "Did you finally settle down?"

Sakura rolled her eyes up toward the heavens, "No, I adopted him nine years ago, when his mother and father died."

Inuyasha looked at the other half-demon, and sniffed "He's related to us by blood."

"Yes, my birth mother was Lily Taisho." Harry replies,

"Did someone say Lily?" another voice asks,

Sakura turned and saw her own mother walking up, "Hello, Mother."


	10. Chapter 9

Harry stared at the demoness that was approaching them, she had red hair which was a strange sight since the two dog demons, he considered his parents had sliver-white hair. She had green eyes that bordered with edge of gold, almost like his own eyes.

The demoness came up and embraced her daughter, "my dear Sakura, what will I do with you. I thought we agreed that it was best for her not to be around our kind"

Sakura took her mother's hands and took her to the side. "Mother, I despise being the bearer of bad news, but there is something you and father should know."

"Bad news?" Sakura's mother repeats, her green eyes flickers to Harry, who was staring at her.

Sakura nods solemnly, "Where is Father anyway?"

"Playing with the children where else." Sakura's mother answers with a sigh,

"Overgrown pup," Katsumi mutters,

"I'll go get him, it's time for the younger ones to take a nap anyway." Inuyasha states, he had an idea of what happen to land Harry in Sakura's custody. He left them to find his uncle. Which is to say he was still surprised that half his demonic family accepted him as a half-demon.

"Mother, please join us while I give Harry a tour of the mansion?" Sesshomaru asks, "I believe that Sakura needs her parents' attentions to herself right now."

Katsumi nods in agreement.

Sakura threw Sesshomaru a grateful look, and mouthed 'Thank you'

just as the three were about to enter into the mansion a demon appeared from somewhere inside.

"I heard my long lost daughter was here?" the demon asks, then looked down as he saw black haired half-demon staring wide eyed at him, "Who's the kid?"

"Harry Taisho." Harry answers,

"Well I'm Masanori, nice to meet you Harry," Masanori replies, "Wait...did you just say Taisho?"

Sakura thought she would break this news without all the family present. "Father, meet your grandson."

"Grandson?" Masanori asks, as he looked between Sakura and Harry, "Is there something you need to tell us?"

"Harry, this is your grandmother Akane." Sakura states, "Now can I please have some alone time with them, or should I just wait till the family dinner?"

"Come Harry, I'll start the tour with the dojo." Sesshomaru states,

Katsumi followed after her son,

"Finally," Sakura breathed, then felt three inches tall with her parents staring at her with questions in their eyes,

"Why, who, how?" Akane asks as she sat down on a bench,

"Exactly what I want to know." Masanori agrees as he sat next to his mate.

Sakura took a deep breathe, "Why is because I was the only family, he had left in England."

"Perhaps you should explain from the beginning," Akane replies,

"I was still living with you when you came into my room and said you were with child," Sakura replies, "Oh you mean how I found Harry,"

Masanori and Akane gave their offspring a glare.

"Well it does have to do with the child, you and father gave up because she was human." Sakura continues,

"That was almost thirty years ago," Akane states, "What does that have to do with..." she gasped and placed a hand over her mouth.

"What is it, dearest?" Masanori asks, "What did I not figure out?"

"Harry really is our grandson isn't he? He's really your nephew?" Akane asks, "Masa, the baby would have been a full grown woman in the 1980s'"

"Sadly, she wouldn't have know the real joys of parenthood." Sakura states,

"Why do your words fill me with foreboding?" Akane asks, "What happened?"

"They should," Sakura replies, "She's dead."

Akane stood up suddenly shook her head rapidly, "No, I won't believe it. My baby girl can't be dead. She was suppose to be safe with the humans."

Masanori was in complete shock right then, first he lost his brother now his firstborn was telling him that his second born was dead,

"There's more to it. The human family that adopted her and named her Lily. She found out she was a magic-user." Sakura states, "Harry has a good chance to be one as well."

"His father?" Masanori asks for his mate seeing as she was still in shock

"Died the same day, Lily did." Sakura replies,

"When?" Akane asks,

"October 31st 1981." Sakura answers, "Harry was a year old having been born in July the last year."

"I need to be alone," Akane states as she walked away.

Sakura and Masanori watched as Akane left,

"How did you know when it happened?" Masanori asks,

Sakura looked at the ground guilty, "I found her before that. I just couldn't accept the fact you and mother gave her away. They were marked for death, father."

Masanori looked at his daughter, "What?"

"A evil human killed her and her mate with magic," Sakura replies, "I don't even began to understand. But I do know that Harry will be the one to bring together both of our races."

"That silly prophecy, that's an old tale." Masanori replies,

"half of it came true." Sakura states, "A human born of demon parents, shall give birth to a half demon, he will lose his parents on the anniversary of his birth, he shall be taken in by the one who could bare no sons and be the child that will save both demon and mankind."

"You're wrong about that. Harry didn't lose his parents on the anniversary of his birth," Masanori replies,

Sakura thought about it. "Still something about it came true, he was taken in by a demoness that can bare no sons."

"How would you know. You don't have a mate to even begin to have children." Masanori replies,

Sakura stood up then, "That's where you're wrong, Father."

Masanori glared at his daughter, "Since when?"

"Centuries ago, He left because I couldn't bare children," Sakura replies, she then walked off.

Masanori watched as his daughter left him. "that's why she was so upset back then," he then got up to go and comfort his mate.

'this is the reason, I didn't want to come.' Sakura thought as she walked into Sesshomaru's mansion well it was more like a palace, she passed by some of her relatives that were the children of Inuyasha, some were grown with children of their own. Seeing the children always made her heart break knowing she can never have them herself.

"Mother?" Harry asks, "your scent is full of sadness"

Sakura blinked, "How did you find me?"

"Mother, I was here before you." Harry answers, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing you need to worry about now," Sakura replies, as she rubbed Harry's ears.

Harry batted Sakura's hand away, "I already had some of the third generation cousins rub my ears."

"I can't help myself." Sakura replies,

"Are grandfather and grandmother going to be alright?" Harry asks,

"yes, with time. No child should die before their parents do." Sakura answers, "My parents are very old even if they don't look like it."

"How old are you?" Harry asks, "Is Sesshomaru older then you or are you older then him?"

Sakura laughed, "I'm younger then Sesshomaru. I'm only four hundred and fifteen years old."

"What happened to Sesshomaru's father?" Harry asks, "or Inuyasha's mother?"

"My brother died protecting Inuyasha's mother." Masanori answers, coming behind them.

"Inuyasha's mother was human, so she came down with an illness and died when Inuyasha was a child." Sakura replies, "How's mother?"

"She's in her true form. Her grief is heavy, she blames herself for Lily's death." Masanori answers, "as do I, but I wanted to get to know my grandson."

"It wasn't her fault." Harry replies, "Can I go see her?"

"if you want too." Masanori replies,

Sesshomaru came up then, "Save me."

"From who?" Sakura asks,

"Uncle Sessy!" twenty voices exclaims as Sakura, Masanori, and Harry pressed themselves against the walls to avoid the children that came running.

Sakura smiled, "The Great Lord Sesshomaru is frighten of children?"

"I rather be fighting Naraku again," Sesshomaru answers then fled.

Sakura shook her head, "He's doomed," she step in front of the children,

"Who you?" asks one girl, who had golden eyes with blonde hair in pig tails,

"Sakura, I'm Uncle Sessy's cousin." Sakura replies,

"Will you play with us?" asked the girl, "Uncle Sessy doesn't want too."

"I will, let's play Hide and Seek. I'll count and you go hide." Sakura replies, as she faced the wall and closed her eyes, "One. Two."

the twenty children ran in different directions then trying to find places to hide.

Masanori blinked, "How did you do that? Inuyasha can't even them to behave?"

"How are those unruly little monsters related to us?" Sakura asks,

"Three are Ryo's and Michi's children, and the rest...I have no idea. I try not to get them confused. But they are all Inuyasha's grandchildren." Masanori answers,

"Some didn't have any demonic scent at all," Harry comments,

"That's because some were fully human." Katsumi explains walking up, "Where are those children anyway?"

"Hiding." Sakura replies

Katsumi smiled, "Had practice didn't you?"

Harry blushed, he knew he was a handful when he was younger.

Sakura nods, "Yes." then put a hand on Harry's shoulder "He was quite a child, still is but the worse years are ahead of me,"

"Word of advice, cousin." a male that had dark hair with sliver strips states, "Don't have children until you're ready,"

"I promise that." Harry replies, "Ryo."

"Father sent me to get you and the tribe of little ones for dinner." Ryo explains,

"Please don't make me sit with them," Harry begged, "my ears can't take it."

"Well I guess we have to play Hide and Seek," Sakura states, "Ready or not here we come!"

after an hour the full demons and Harry had the advantage of using their scent of smell to find the children, which turned out to be fewer then twenty but some were twins.

After dinner was another challenge, bath time.

Sakura found that the a few of the humans were Rin's descendants and others were adopted children of Inuyasha's children. Who the demoness couldn't remember half their names.

"I never thought I say this" Harry states as he was ready for bed. "but the only good kid is an asleep one."

"I thought so too, maybe we should start our own football league." Sakura replies as she bid Harry good night. Going into her own room for the night.

DarkPriestess66: i mean soccer...i know it's called football in england. Review please.


	11. Chapter 10

A few weeks later after the reunion from hell.

"Mom!" shouted a very confused Harry coming in with the morning mail.

Sakura appeared from out of nowhere, "What? Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine. I'm just confused." Harry replies, as he handed over the strange letter

Sakura looked at the letter, it read: Harry Potter-Taisho, West Wing of Taisho estate. She flipped it over and seen the crest of Hogwarts, "It's okay, I was waiting for you to get this letter."

Harry read the letter, "Even if I wanted to go, where would we get this stuff?"

"How do you think the Wizarding world learned how to make barriers?" Sakura asks, "We demons have to hide too,"

"I hope they didn't kill dragons for gloves," Harry states,

"Its against the law of both our kinds," Sakura replies, "So do you wish to go?"

"Yes," Harry answer, "I want to learn about my magical heritage,"

the door bell rang after Harry agreed to go,

"Lady Sakura. Your parents are here with their baggage." the head of staff informs

"What?" Sakura asks,

"That's right, my dear." Akane replies, walking into the hallway "Harry, my handsome young Lord."

"Grandma," Harry greets, as Akane hugged him,

"Harry," Masanori greets, also hugging Harry,

"Mother, Father, what are you doing here?" Sakura asks,

"We're moving in with you," Akane answers

"Excuse me," Sakura states, and walked calmly to her room where she had a major temper tantrum; wrecking her room, tearing the sheets of her bed to shreds, overturning futiture. After her tantrum, she panted heavily satisfied with her work.

"Looks familiar." Masanori states, looking around the room. "you used to do this all the time when you were little."

"So what." Sakura replies, "Going to make me clean my room?"

"Nah, you're grown with servants." Masanori replies, "My job as a parent is finished, time for me to spoil my grandson."

"Great..that means you get to carry our bags." Akane states, and shook her head as she saw the wreckage of Sakura's bedroom. "I read the letter, we need to go shopping."

"Shopping? I don't want to shop." Masanori whines.

"Grow up," Akane states, "What did I ever see in you?"

"my devastatingly good looks or my charming personality" Masanori answers,

Sakura made a gagging sound in the back of her throat, "Come on, I hope you have enchantments."

"We weren't born yesterday," Masanori replies,

"Could of fooled me," Akane mutters,

The family of four left the mansion,

"I don't understand how you could have all this money and yet not work?" Akane asks, in her enchantment of an aged woman,

"I agree, just what is it that you do?" Masanori seconds, in his enchantment of an aged man.

"I'm Co-CEO of Sesshomaru's medical corporations over here." Sakura replies, "I can work on this neat invention called a computer."

Harry sat by the window staring out of at the passing landscape and building.

"Harry?" Akane asks, drawing the pre-teen's attention from the window.

"Yes, Grandma?" Harry asks,

"We need to cover that scar of yours up," Akane replies,

"How?" Harry asks, adjusting his fake glasses, since becoming a half-demon his eyesight had become much clearer.

Sakura reaches into her purse puts out a compact.

Harry's eyes widen, "Oh, Mum...not make-up."

"It's either the cover-up or getting your face on the news papers. Pick one." Sakura states,

Harry moved over to Sakura's side, and let her apply the cover-up.

"Much better," Akane states,

"Grandma, I've been wondering something since the reunion?" Harry questions, unsure if he should really ask.

"What is it, dear?" Akane asks.

"You're a dog demoness but you have red hair?" Harry asks,

Akane smiles, "I'm part Fox demon, my grandmother was a fox demon."

"Stop here," Sakura states to the driver.

"Where are we?" Harry asks,

"Almost to the entrance of the Wizarding World." Sakura answers, she got out of the limo and ingored the people who were gapping at the limo and the woman in the two piece suit.

Akane, Masanori and Harry followed compeletly confused as to where Sakura was leading them until they came to a run downed looking bar,

"Good day, Lady Taisho." the bartender greets,

"Good day, Tom." Sakura replies,

"Here for another meeting with the Ministry Officials?" Tom asks,

"Nope, here to shop for school supplies for my son." Sakura replies,

"Who is that?" Akane whispers,

"No clue." Masanori replies,

Sakura walked through the bar to the alley,

"Why are we in an alley?" Masanori asks,

Sakura shook her and and tapped a code into the bricks, which slide aparted to reveal a shopping district.

"How are we suppose to pay for this?" Akane asks,

"we go to the bank of course." Sakura replies, "Honestly mother, you think i haven't taken precautions at all"

The four walked along the street toward a bank called Gringotts,

"What are those?" Harry asks as they entered

"Goblins...descended from demons like Jaken was." Sakura replies, "Right now, they are not of our race anymore."

Sakura walked up to a Goblin teller,

the Goblin sneered down his long nose at her, "What can I do for you?"

"I want to make a withdraw" Sakura answers then released her enchantment and her energy and watched as the whole bank of Goblins recoiled since they could feel her power. "You will show the proper respect for me and mine. You goblins may have a treaty with the wizards...but we demons have no such treaty with you, I will slaughter everyone in here if you don't lose that attitude."

Akane looked at Masanori with a silent question, 'what happened to her?'

Masanori glanced at Harry,

Akane nods in understanding, Sakura had really became a mother when she took in Harry.

Sakura looked at Harry, "you want to come with me or do you want to stay here?"

"I'll think I'll stay here." Harry answsers.

"Okay," Sakura replies, as she headed to where the Goblin was waiting.

The three of them waited

"What do you want for your birthday?" Masanori asks Harry,

"I don't know," Harry replies,

Sakura returned after a while, disturb by something she watched as the half-giant walked away.

The four of them split up to cover more ground to get Harry's supplies,

Sakura and Harry got his robes, Masandori went and found a lovely Snowy Owl and thought it would be the perfect gift for his grandson,

"All we need is a wand?" Harry asks, as he read off the list as Akane came back with bags from the bookstore along with the supplies for Potions.

The three of them went to a wand shop,

the shopkeeper looks up, "Young Mr. Potter, I remember when your parents were in here buying their first wands,"

"My surname is Taisho." Harry states with a slight growl. He knew that his parents gave their lives for him, but the one who raised him was Sakura and he was proud to be a Taisho as well as her son in all but blood.

Harry tried many wands before one chose him,

"Curious... _Very_ curious…" the shopkeeper states, Sakura step up near Harry worried about the wand that accepted him.

"Sorry...but what's curious?" Harry questions

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. P…Taisho, and it just so happens that the phoenix, whose tail feather resides in your wand, gave another feather. Just one other. It is curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand, when its brother gave you that scar." the shopkeeper answers then really gets a good look at Harry, "That's hidden very good idea if I do say so myself."

"And who owned that wand?" Sakura asks, knowing full well but she wanted to know if this wizard would say this human's name.

"We do not speak his name." The shopkeeper answers then looked back at Harry, "However, I think it is clear that we can expect great things from you, Mr. Taisho After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things also. _Terrible_, yes...but great…"

Sakura paid for the wand troubled by this encounter, they left the store.

"Where is that mate of mine?" Akane asks,

"Right here," Masanori answers, walking up with an owl in a cage

"Is the owl for me?" Harry asks,

"Yes, I thought it would be nice birthday gift." Masanori answers,

"Whatever..let's go." Sakura states, "We need to head home."


	12. Chapter 11

"I don't see why I have to pack my own trunk?" Harry asks on the eve of the first day of Hogwarts.

"Because you won't have servants to do so for you," Akane replies, as she sat on the edge of the bed. "I didn't have servants growing up,"

"You didn't have the wheel either." Harry muttered,

"I heard that, youngling," Akane states,

"Akane, are you tormenting our grandson?" Masanori asks, walking into the room.

"No, I am overseeing his packing." Akane replies, "Tormenting is saved for you,"

Harry shuddered and was glad that his room was no where near his grandparents' room.

Sakura wondered through the hallways looking for her parents...then she realized that both their scents were coming in the opposite direction, she turned and went to Harry's room.

"Are you two finished tormenting my son?" Sakura asks,

"We are not tormenting him." Akane replies,

"Yes they are!" Harry replies, "I had to repack four times already,"

"Alright, out of the room." Sakura states, as she grabbed both her parents' sleeves. "Honestly, you couldn't have moved in with Sesshomaru?"

"Why would we do that? Besides Sessy isn't much fun to be around." Masanori replies,

"And I am?" Sakura asks,

Masanori sighed, "And I'm a constant reminder of what Sesshomaru can't do."

Sakura looked at her father, "And that is what?"

"Defeat my brother in combat." Masanori replies, "Just because I resemble him doesn't make me as strong as he was."

"Did you take one to many blows to the head in your younger days?" Sakura asks,

"Well your uncle did teach me how to fight so it could of happened," Masanori answers,

"That explains it," Akane states, then she turned and walked away.

"Where are you going?" Masanori called after her.

"To the gardens, I want to rest out there." Akane replies,

Sakura walked into Harry's room, "So all packed?"

"Yes, ma'am" Harry replies,

"Come with me," Sakura states, as she turned to the door

Harry followed after Sakura, she was leading him to her chambers. He hasn't been in her chambers since he was first brought into the estate.

Sakura went to her dresser and retrieved a slim box. She sat down on the bed with it. "This isn't a gift per say, it's more of a warning for you," she opened the box to reveal a silver crescent moon pendent.

"I don't understand, but that's the moon phase of my human nights." Harry replies.

"Yes," Sakura agreed, "Believe it or not...this has been in our family for generations" she lifted the pendant out of its case. She grimaced as the power strung her fingers. "it's meant for you,"

Harry let Sakura place the pendant around his neck, as it touched his skin, it didn't string it felt right to have it with him.

"I am told it would warn you when your human night is approaching," Sakura explains,

"That would be an advantage," Harry replies, "Who made it?"

"No one knows, but legend claims she was a seer." Sakura answers,

"my lady, young master...supper is ready." a servant states, as she bows.

"Thank you, you may return to your duties." Sakura replies,

the servant all but vanished

Sakura and Harry went to the dinning room and were met by Akane and Masanori, after they ate, everyone went to bed.

The following morning, they woke and left to get to King's Cross Station.

"Platform 9 ¾?" Harry read his ticket.

"Platform what?" Akane asks, as she looked at the ticket.

"There's no such thing." Masanori states, then looked at his daughter "is there?"

"Clever, very clever." Sakura states, "My guess it would be between platforms 9 and 10." she nodded at a group of red heads. She walked up to the pillar, "I was right it's a barrier."

"First time at Hogwarts?" asks a red haired woman,

Sakura turns, "Yes, well it's my son's first time."

"you best start with running at it." the woman replies,

Sakura nods, she put her hand on Harry's shoulder and they ran through the barrier at human speed. Akane and Masanori followed after them.

Harry looked at the red steam engine, that read Hogwarts Express. Harry had his trunk loaded.

"Well I guess this is it." Harry states,

Sakura nods as she hugs Harry, "If you don't like it there. Write to me and I will take you out of there."

"Even if you have to tear the place down to get to me?" Harry asks,

"Brick by brick." Sakura replies, "You behave now. I don't want any letters saying you were in trouble or you're in for it this summer."

"Yes, Ma'am." Harry replies. Then he goes to hug his grandparents goodbye.

"You will behave or I will have you babysit your younger cousins." Akane states,

Harry's eyes widen in fear at that. "I'll try to stay out of trouble but knowing this family it finds us."

Harry boarded the train and waved out the window. His family waved back,

Sakura watched as the train left,

"Only child?" the same woman from before asks,

"yes," Sakura answers, "I'm Sakura Taisho."

"Molly Weasley."

DarkPriestess66: Don't ask me to make the chapters longer! Just be glad I'm updating.


	13. Chapter 12

Harry was slightly depressed about leaving his family behind, maybe it was his demonic side that was a canine finding leaving the pack was hard.

A passing person was looking for an empty compartment when she did a double take, '_Harry?_' she opened the compartment's sliding door, "Well, well, well."

Harry looked up and seen a familiar face, "what are you doing here?"

"Same as you, going to school." the girl answers, "Sorry I didn't meet you very well at the reunion, I'm Diana,"

"I could see why with all those hyperactive children around." Harry replies, "So are you really eleven or older then you appear to be?"

"I'm eleven," Diana laughed, "I know I don't really look the part but I'm only eighth demon,"

"So you can go around without an enchantment." Harry replies, feeling his ears flatten against his head.

"Are you kidding me? I would give my left arm to have more demon blood in my veins," Diana replies, "But I'm half-witch, so I can't complain."

Diana sat down crossed legged on the seat. "I'm Ryo's oldest, so who's your parents? Since you're a cousin and all"

"Sakura," Harry answers, "She adopted me when I was a year old."

"Oh, I didn't know." Diana replies, "Can I ask why?"

"My biological parents were murdered by an insane human," Harry replies, getting a good look at his cousin, she had light blonde hair that would almost be called sliver, but the only features that he could recognize being from the Taisho bloodline was her eyes and her slightly pointed canine teeth,

suddenly a red haired boy stuck his head in, "Can I seat here, everywhere else is full?"

Diana took a sniff and smelled something that wasn't right, but she kept to it herself, being an eighty demon, she was blessed with enhanced senses "Sure, if Harry doesn't mine."

Harry waved the boy in.

"Ron Weasley," the boy states

"Harry, Harry Taisho," Harry states

"Diana Taisho." Diana states,

"Are you two siblings?" Ron asks,

the cousins looked at each other,

"Nope, not related at all." Harry replies,

"What? Then how come you have the say last name?" Ron asks,

"We're cousins," Diana replies, laughing, "He was kidding,"

"I never heard of the name Taisho before," Ron states,

"We're a mixed lot, some of us are full blood and others are half or quarter, or eighth blood," Diana explains,

"Oh, so do you parents work in the Ministry?" Ron asks,

"Nope," Diana and Harry replies,

"My mother heads the major medical corporations in England," Harry replies,

"Father is in law enforcement." Diana replies,

"Anything from the trolley, dears" an old woman states

"I'm on set," Ron replies holding a bag of what used to a sandwich. Diana wrinkled her nose at it, whatever it was now looked gross.

"We'll take the lot," stated Harry, holding out a bunch of coins his grandmother gave him,

after eating the candy, Diana was bouncy in her seat.

"Diana, are you okay?" Harry asks

"I'm okay, I forgot to mention, I'm not suppose to have sweets." Diana replies, "So I'm hyper right now."

after a while,

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" Diana kept on asking,

"Put a muzzle on it!" Harry exclaims,

"Can't put a muzzle on it, what do you think I am a common dog?" Diana asks

Harry glared at Diana,

Diana had the common sense to shut up after that,

"This is Scabbers, by the way, my brother Percy gave him to me." Ron stated as a rat was in a popcorn container. "Fred gave me a spell that can turn him yellow want to see?"

"Sure," Harry replies,

A bushy brunette girl opened the compartment door, "Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost one." She notices Ron attempting magic "Oh, you're doing magic? Let's see then."

"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid, fat rat yellow." Ron states, tapping his rather worn wand on the rat's head.

Diana looked at the rat, "Uh….nothing happened."

"Are you sure that's a real spell? Well, not very good is it? Of course I've only tried a few simple ones myself, but they've all worked for me. For example," the girl asks, she sits in front of Harry "Oculus Reparo." She waves her wand and Harry's glasses are immediately fixed. "That's better, isn't it?" she realizes who he is. "Holy cricket, you're Harry Potter! I'm Hermione Granger."

"Who's Harry Potter?" Diana asks innocently

Ron stared in dumbfounded disbelief, "You don't know who your cousin really is?"

"I don't go by that name," Harry states, "It may be my biological father's surname. But doesn't make it mine."

"I'm Diana Taisho, if you want to know." Diana states,

Hermione nods then looks at Ron "And... you are?"

"I'm Ron Weasley." Ron answers but his reply was muffled by this full mouth.

"Pleasure. You three better change into robes, I expect we'll be arriving soon." Hermione leaves, but turns around to face Ron "You've got dirt on your nose, by the way... Did you know? Just there.."

Diana kicked the boys out of the compartment while she changed into her uniform, '_If uncle Sessy knew about this...he would live up to the true meaning of his name,_' she went outside to let the boys change, when they let her back in, "So did Uncle really take you under his wing?"

"You make me sound like his ward, but if you mean did he teach me to fight then yes." Harry replies, "Better bruises now then a fatal wound later, or at least that is what he kept telling me."

"You should teach me sometime, Father doesn't want me to learn hand to hand combat." Diana states, "Please!"

"Fine," Harry sighed,

"Yay! I'll write to father and momma asking if I can spend holidays with you and cousin Sakura," Diana states, then she tackled her cousin hugging and kissing him. "You're the best older cousin, I know!"

"Get off of me," Harry states trying to keep the growl out of his voice,

The train stopped and everyone got off, The first years went by boat to get the Castle.

"So it's true then. What they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." sneered a pale blonde "This is Crabbe, and Goyle. And I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

Ron snickers, Harry was getting annoyed by everyone using a surname that he didn't go by.

"You think my name's funny do you? No need to ask for yours. Red hair, and a hand-me-down robe. You must be a Weasley. You'll soon find out some Wizarding families are better than others, Potter, You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." Malfoy__offers his hand.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks." Harryanswered he could tell by Malfoy's scent that he was a jerk, "And my name is Taisho, use it if you wish to address me."

"At least I'm named after a goddess, this creep was named after a dragon." Diana muttered, this caused Harry to smirk.

Draco's eyes flickered to Diana, "And you are?"

"My name is no concern of yours." Diana replies,

an elderly witch came out and explained the Houses and rules, then lead them inside,

Diana was growing bored waiting out the other first years to be sorted into their Houses, Draco got into Slytherin.

"Harry Potter!" the professor's voice called out,

Whispers arose from everywhere, but the one known as Harry Potter wasn't moving, he was completely ignoring the professor.

McGonagall remembered the demoness from ten years ago, Harry Potter would have taken her surname. "I meant Taisho,"

Harry moved to sit on the stool and McGonagall placed the hat on his head,

Diana held her breathe as the hat was speaking to her cousin,

"Better be...Gryffindor!" shouted the hat.

After Harry went to sit with the other Gryffindors,

"Diana Taisho!" McGonagall called out.

Diana went to sit on the stool, when the sorting hat was placed on her head,

"Oh, what's this you have the same shadows to your thoughts as the other one...hmm...I see you are cousins..you're loyal, brave and responsible to a fault...but where to put you..." the hat states, teasing the girl trying to figure out what she was hiding as well as Harry,

"with Harry before I shred you to pieces," Diana states,

"Temper, Temper...Gryffindor!" the hat shouted,

Diana went to sit next to Harry,

"How did you do it?" Harry asks,

"Do what?" Diana asks, "Get into Gryffindor? Threats work very well."

"You're a Taisho alright." Harry smirked,

"So are you, cousin-mine." Diana replies,

Harry asked a few questions of the older students about some of the professors,

"I don't like the way that Professor in black is staring at you." Diana whispers,

they went to Gryffindor tower and each with their dorms and went to sleep.


	14. Chapter 13

Diana sat in Transfiguration class waiting on Harry and Ron to show up, '_What could be taking them so long? I know they got up this morning_,' she worked on her assignment then she heard the doors opening, she turned her head with a few of the other students to see Harry and Ron running in.

Hermione rolled her eyes,

"Made it." Ron breathes a sigh of relief, "Can you imagine the look on old McGonagall's face if we were late?"

Diana had to bit her lip to keep from laughing, even she knew that the tabby cat was the Professor.

Just then the tabby cat on the desk jump transfiguring back into Professor McGonagall with a stern expression on her face,

"That was bloody brilliant!" Ron states,

"Thank you for that assessment. Perhaps it'd be better if I transfigured Mr. Taisho and yourself into a watch. Then one of you might be on time." McGonagall replies,

"We got lost." Harry explains, due to his enchantment his senses were dull.

"Then perhaps a map? I trust you don't need one to find your seats." McGonagall replies,

After Transfiguration, was Potions.

Diana had to cover her nose with her sleeve the fumes in the classroom was making her dizzy, "I think I'm going to hate this class,"

Harry felt the same way but not as bad as Diana,

"There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class." Professor Snape stated as he entered the classroom, then went on to explain the class, "As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion-making. However, for those select few who possess the predisposition. I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death." He stopped when he noticed that Harry wasn't paying attention, because he was writing down notes, "Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough... _to not __**pay**__ attention_."

Snape came over to the lab table where Diana, Harry, Hermione were sitting, "Mr. Potter. Our new... celebrity. Tell me. What would I get if I added root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry shook his head, he knew the answers but he wasn't going to give them because of Snape calling him Potter.

"You don't know? Let's try again. Where would you look if I asked you to find a Bezoar?" Snape asks,

Harry didn't answer,

"What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" Snape asks again

"You might try asking Hermione, she knows." Harry replies,

"Pity. Clearly fame isn't everything is it, Mr. Potter?" Snape asks,

Harry wanted to punch Snape right in his chin for being so rude.

Once the class was over, Harry was the first to leave.

"Harry?" Diana asks cautiously, as she sat down next to him at lunch.

Harry turned to Diana, "What does he have against me?"

Diana sighed "I think it's because you resemble your biological father,"

"what?" Harry asks,

"Great-Aunt Akane showed me the picture of your parents, when you were at the reunion. Those glasses do make you look like him." Diana replies,

"I've had it with them thinking of me as someone famous. I didn't do anything, I was a year old!" Harry exclaims, as he takes his fake glasses off and throws then against the wall.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaims. She goes to pick up the glasses

"Don't repair them, I don't need them." Harry states, he storms out of the Great Hall.

Diana ran after Harry, "Harry! Wait Up!" she chased him all the way to Gryffindor tower where he was sat on the couch with his right ankle on his left knee.

"Go away." Harry muttered untying the anklet

"Not likely," Diana replies, "And it's about time, we demons show ourselves in this world, go ahead and show them that their precious Boy Who Lived is a half demon."

Harry let the enchantment anklet drop to the ground and smiled as his features reverted back to normal. He felt his black fuzzy ears twitch, "That's better,"


	15. Chapter 14

Diana did not think she would be snarling and baring her sharp canine teeth at the students in the evening, "Get away from him!" but the most population was females ranging was seventeen down to eleven.

"But we want to touch his ears! They're so cute!" the female populace shouted.

Harry's ears flattened against his head, this may have been a bad idea to show up to supper without his enchantment.

"Take a picture, it will last longer!" Diana snarl, she could feel her demon blood stirring.

"Diana," Harry cautions

"Yeah," Diana replies tilting her head over to look at him.

"I think you should duck," Harry suggests

"Why?" Diana asks, Harry tackled her to the ground as blue flames erupts around them, "That's why. I could smell my other teacher."

"Why don't you attack someone who enjoys the attention of the lovely ladies," a voice laughs,

"Shippo, you're insane." Harry states. "And what are you doing here?"

"I was sent here by a lovely demoness who says that I have play guard against these ladies or else I'm not sure what torture she has planned for me," Shippo replies as he walked into the great hall.

"My mother sent you." Harry states,

"Yes," Shippo replies, "Along with teaching you more of the stuff the others of this kind doesn't know of,"

"My own personal bodyguard," Harry states sarcastically

"Shut it or I'll let these ladies after your ears." Shippo replies.

"Fine," Harry sighed, "Shippo?"

"What?" Shippo asks.

"Mind taking on another student?" Harry asks.

"Depends on whom?" Shippo replies

"Diana," Harry replies.

"Please Uncle Shippo." Diana begs

The two canine demons gave the fox demon their best puppy dog eyes

"Alright, alright, I'll teach her too," Shippo states, "Now I know how I got away with so much as a kit."

"Well you are the best one at using tears to your advantage" Harry replies, his ears twitched

"Let's get out of here before they decide to tackle us. I see some of them wanting my tail as fur boa." Shippo suggests as he ushered the demonic children out of the hall.

DarkPriestess66: its short, but I don't have any ideas for this fic.


End file.
